


Puzzle

by FenHarelsPride (Andauril)



Series: Siryn Lavellan - Non Canon / AU [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Developing Relationship, F/M, Modern Thedas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andauril/pseuds/FenHarelsPride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While at work, Solas pays Lavellan a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrydeOfArlathan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrydeOfArlathan/gifts).



> A small ficlet that spawned from a prompt on tumblr and also serves as an apetizer to a much longer, chaptered Modern AU Solavellan fanfic that I will soon start writing & posting.

He found her bent over a pile of scattered shards. One of them she held between her fingers, turning and twisting it under the desktop light with a frown upon her brow and her lips pursed – visible sign of her discontentment.

If she noticed him immediately as he approached, Solas could not say, as she seemed concentrated, focused, on the translucent shards in front of her and did not look up to greet him like she usually did.

Unwilling to disturb her while she worked, he resigned to simply watch her, shifting the colored glass shards over her desk with nimble fingers, as if afraid to damage them. From what little he could see from this angle, he suspected those to once have been colored window glass, likely recovered from the digging site, and elvhen in origin.

“It’s incredible that there was even something left of them after two thousand years.” She did not look up from her work, but she is clearly not talking to herself. So she did notice him. Thinking about it, he should not be surprised. Siryn is an observant woman. “But restoring this is a damned puzzle. We have recovered all what we could, but I get the feeling that some of it was lost nonetheless.” She sighed.

A moment later, a relieved laugh. “Look at that!”

Solas left his observing position and neared the desk, to find a small part of the stained glass restored, the pieces lying next to each other with fitting edges.

“I’m figuring it out!” She smiled at him, looking up from her work for the first time. Her violet eyes sparkled in triumph.

“I had no doubt about it.”

Siryn’s smile grew into a grin. “A few more pieces and I think I can figure out what was depictured on the stained glass and during which era of ancient Elvhenan it was crafted! Care to give my your opinion about it?”

“Once you actually reached that point? I would enjoy doing so.”

She shoved another fragment around until its edge fit with a second one before, all the while moving closer every so little until her shoulders brushed his arms and he could feel the warmth of her body through the fabric of her work coat. It was but an almost innocent touch … Solas could feel heat creeping along the length of his ear blades.

“I would think those two shards seem to be fitting”, he noted, noting with more than only a bit of annoyance the hoarse undertone in his voice.

“You’re right.” She moved the pointed at pieces around until they lay edge to edge, showing a part of – as he believed – a dragon’s wing. _“Ma serannes._ ”

 _“’Ma neral”_ , he answered in kind.

And every word he meant as he had spoken it. Her company and their collaboration had proven to be a much more enjoyable experience than he ever had anticipated. Whatever else would come of it, he could not say that he was not looking forward to it with eager anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> Elvhen taken from FenxShirals Project Elvhen.
> 
> Translation:  
> 'Ma Serannas - I'm grateful. Thank you.  
> 'Ma Neral - My joy. i.e. It was a pleasure


End file.
